


Sneaky Love

by PDS989



Series: Emma Blackery in Arcadia Bay [2]
Category: Emma Blackery - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDS989/pseuds/PDS989
Summary: Emma Blackery heads back to Arcadia Bay for a day of fun with Max and Chloe. But an unexpected turn of events leads to an unexpected happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my Curious Love in Arcadia Bay story so I suggest you read that first if you haven't done so before reading this one.
> 
> Again this is a pun on Emma Blackery's fanfiction reading videos. No offence is intended with this, I am just simply joining in in writing "cringing" fanfic as I am a fan of Emma and her videos. This may also be the last Emma Blackery fanfiction I am doing. I have another one planned but Emma is not featured at all and then I don't have anymore in the works after that.

Emma Blackery is so excited to be returning to Arcadia Bay. She recollected her last visit there when she had a foursome with Max, Chloe and Kate. But she was determined this time to not engage in any sexual activity and instead enjoy more fun time with Max and Chloe. Kate was on vacation with her family so she knew she wouldn't be seeing her but they texted each other with Kate telling her to enjoy her day with the "crazy lesbians".

Emma was given the precise directions to their house from the airport and so as soon as she arrived in Arcadia Bay she made her way to their house. Her excitement grew as she got closer to their house. As she arrived at the front door she giggled with anticipation and then knocked the door loudly as overexhuberance briefly overcame her. Max answered the door and she didn't look too happy, more depressed than anything.

"Hi Emma." Said a sombre Max.

"Hey Max, is everything alright?" Emma asked.

"No", Max replied, "Come on up and you'll see".

Upon reaching the bedroom she saw that Chloe was sick.

"Aww Chloe, I'm so sorry" said a sad Emma.

"No Emma" Chloe replied, "I should be sorry. This was meant to be our big day together and I fucking ruined it by getting the flu".

"Aww Chloe" Emma sympathised, "But I'm here and I'm still going to have a great time with you guys."

"Thanks Emma" said a smiling Chloe, "I'm going to need all the cheering up I can get. Getting sick is so depressing".

As time went on the three girls were having a good time as Max and Emma done their best to lift Chloe's spirits. They told jokes together, had a wrestling match and even wrote a song together about Chloe's flu. Eventually, Chloe's head began to hurt and she left the room to take some tablets. Upon returning she asked the girls if they can leave the room while she napped, which they agreed.

"I'm sorry girls, but I need to rest up and be by myself. My sickness and depression is beating me up again." said a dejected Chloe. "Sorry I shit on your day Emma".

"Don't be hard on yourself Chloe" Emma replied, "I've still had a great time today but you absolutely need to rest."

And so Emma and Max left Chloe alone so she can sleep and the two went downstairs to watch TV, eat chocolate together and chatting over a wide range of topics. Max then brought up Emma's last visit to their home.

"I still think about the last time you were here." Max told Emma, "When we....got it on together. I still think about that."

"I do too" Emma replied, "But you have Chloe".

"I know I do, and I love Chloe" said Max, "But there was something about that day that makes me go back to it. It was like no other".

"I know what you mean" Emma replied. "How often do you think about it?"

"Most days". Max answered. "It just crosses my mind...it's crossing my mind now. We pretty much fell in love".

"It was so crazy" Emma replied, "But it was so enjoyable".

"I enjoyed it so much" said Max, "I think about it often, like right now in fact".

At this point it became obvious that both Max and Emma were feeling quite tense. "Tell me Max....have you ever masturbated over me?" Emma curiously asked Max.

Max paused and answered. "Well yes, only not so much you and just you, but over our session together, sometimes it turns me on when I think about it...the things we did to each other....do you?" she asked Emma.

"I think so...once perhaps although I masturbate over a lot of things to be honest" she replied, "but yeah I think I have once...or maybe twice actually."

Max continued "I did it last night, as you can imagine sex has been a little out the window with Chloe being sick....and I thought of....us....knowing you were coming today".

"I see" Emma replied as she moved towards Max. "Are you turning on over me now?" She asked curiously again. Max nodded and breathe slightly heavily "Yes."

"Me too" Emma replied and she began to touch Max's face and the two kissed each other softly. They then stared into each other's eyes and smiled before kissing again. Emma then rubbed her hand on Max's breast which caused her to moan.

"We shouldn't be fucking doing this!" Emma snapped, "I love flirting with you Max and yes I admit you turn me on and I masturbated over you last night too, but Chloe is upstairs asleep! It was fine when it was the four of us because she was busy getting Kate off, but it's just the two of us and it would be so wrong for us to do this behind Chloe's back!"

Max went towards Emma and replied "Knowing Chloe as I do....she wouldn't give a shit. She loved it when you made me cum last time....twice". With that, Max and Emma began breathing much heavier before kissing each other with much more passion and lust and this time nothing was going to stop them. They were set for sex with each other.

The two dropped to their knees on the floor and quickly took off their t-shirts to reveal their bras and then shortly after those too came off. "Our tits are still small" Max said. "I like it that way personally." 

"I was thinking getting a boob job", Emma replied, "I love boobs but I'm personally not happy with my boobs." Max touched Emma's breasts and replied "I'm happy with them" as she began to suck and lick on Emma's breasts. Emma returned the favour and sucked on Max's breasts too.

Emma then undone Max's jeans and Max done the same to Emma's. They then removed each other's jeans to reveal their black panties. "We matched colours!" Emma said before stroking on Max's panties with Max returning the favour shortly afterwards. Both their panties were soaked with juice as they became increasingly turned on with each other, moaning heavily as they fingers stroked around their wet panties. 

After they took their socks off, Emma then slowly removed Max's panties which revealed the familiar sight of her fully shaven pussy. "You're still so smooth" said Emma whilst stroking her finger around Max's bald pussy. "I just prefer it this way, much like you prefer yours to be your way. I keep it like this because it turns Chloe on." Max then removed Emma's panties, showing her hairy but trimmed pussy on full display. "And this turns me on" Max said to Emma whilst rubbing her finger around Emma's pubes. "I can tell" Emma remarked.

The two then kissed and rubbed each other's wet pussies with their fingers. Max then whispered to Emma's ear "Let's make each other cum the way we did it last time. I loved that so much". "Me too" Emma replied. And so the two rubbed and fingered each other's pussies, much slower than last time knowing they weren't pushed for time as long as Chloe didn't catch them.

Both girls were becoming intensely turned on. Their pussies were getting more and more wet and their moans were getting louder and more passionate.

After a short time, the two began to finger each other's pussies more faster as they were enjoying their pleasure more and more. "I've missed this so much" Max said. "You are so wet Emma". Emma seductively starred at Max's eyes and said, "it's because I'm enjoying this so much".

Emma and Max became more and more horny as they fingered each other's pussies harder and faster. Max's pussy was becoming more and more wet as she sucked on Emma's breast and kissed the tattoo on her chest. As they pushed their fingers harder and harder in each other's pussies, both began feeling intensely close to orgasm.

"Emma I swear I'm so close" Max screamed. "I'm ready to cum too Max" Emma replied. Both were gasping and groaning heavily as their fingers continued to work around their increasingly wet dripping pussies.

"Emma I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum" Max shouted. She then let out three gasps followed by a large moan. "Fuck Emma I'm cumming!" Max screamed before gasping into a tremendously huge orgasm over Emma's fingers. Her body quivering as she continued to moan and stroke on Emma's pussy.

Max's orgasm turned Emma on so much as she herself was nearing orgasm. "I can't hold it anymore Max! Make me cum! Please make me cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck yes I'm gonna cum!" Max slipped two fingers inside Emma's soaking wet pussy which caused Emma to scream loudly. "Yeaaaaah I'm gonna cum all over you!" And a few seconds later Emma screamed into an intense climax.

They then kissed each other passionately and rubbed on each other's breasts. "I want more!" said Max. "Let me do something to you and I never got to do last time." With this, Max placed Emma on the couch and began to lick her pussy.

Emma instantly moaned with pleasure and passion as Max began working her tongue around Emma's wet pussy. Max also began kissing on Emma's pubic hair. "I know you're probably not used to that" said Emma to which Max looked up and responded "Chloe's was hairy when we first made love." before she continued to lick and eat on Emma's pussy.

Max then shoved a finger inside Emma's wet pussy. She began to gasp louder and louder as Max pushed her finger harder and harder inside Emma's pussy whilst continuing to lick her. "God it's so good" Emma sighed, "You're such a pro Max". Max smiled as she began to rub her own pussy gently with her other hand and moaned with Emma. "You turn me on so much" Max smiled at Emma.

Emma began to breathe more and more heavy as Max's tongue worked all the way around her pussy. "Keep doing that Max" Emma pleaded, "it's so fucking good". Max then slipped a second finger inside Emma who moaned intensely as she felt her pussy reach its climax.

"Yes Max! Yes! Keep doing that babe! Keep going....I wanna cum on your fingers!" screamed Emma as Max continued to lick and finger Emma's pussy. Emma gasped some more before belting out a long moan.

"You cum?" A horny Max asked. "Nearly!" Emma replied, "Keep going Max, keep going...fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" And as she said that Emma gripped her hands around the couch and thrusted her pussy up as she screamed into another hard orgasm. "I feel it" said a smiling Max as she continued to finger Emma's orgasmic wet pussy and kissing her pubic hair before slowly removing her fingers to crawl towards Emma and kiss her.

"Your turn" Max said to Emma with lust written all over her face. "Please?" Max continued as she grew intensely horny. Emma then got off the couch and sat on the floor as Max crawled on the couch to prepare herself for Emma's oral. Emma then slowly rubbed her finger along Max's smooth pubic area before she began to lick on Max's pussy with her tongue.

"It feels so different to Kate's bless her" said Emma referring to their first session when Emma licked Kate's hairy and untrimmed pussy, "I can see why Chloe loves it so bald" she continued.

"It really turns her on" said Max as she dropped her head back and began to moan louder as Emma continued to lick on Max's pussy. Emma then thought back to when she became tempted to shove a finger inside Kate's pussy but held off, however, she wasn't thinking twice this time around as she slowly stuck her index finger inside Max's pussy.

"Yes", Max whispered as Emma's finger went inside her. "Keep doing that Emma....please?" Emma then looked up at Max and smiled, "I love it when you say please Max" she said "you're so nice".

Emma continued to lick and finger Max's pussy who stroked on Emma's hair with one hand and felt up her small breast with the other. Max moaned increasingly louder as Emma pushed her finger harder and harder inside her pussy.

"Stick another one in" Max moaned which Emma did so immediately. "Keep licking me Emma....and fingering me....I'm so close." Emma again looked up at Max and smiled "I love it when you say that too." Emma pushed her fingers harder and deeper inside Max's wet pussy as Max began to groan much more louder than before.

"Oh God Emma....I'm gonna cum!" Max shouted as her body began to quiver. Her breaths got heavier and heavier as she neared climax. "Yes Max, yes, cum for me baby!" Emma encouraged as she fingered and licked Max's pussy so hard.

"Emma I'm cumming! Aaaah fuck I'm cumming!" Max shouted before letting out a massive scream as she orgasmed. Emma quickly removed her fingers and pushed her face towards Max's pussy. Max groaned loudly and quivered as Emma continued to lick on Max's pussy post-orgasm. "I'm gonna cum again" Max gasped, but she does not.

Emma then slowly crawled towards Max and allowed her to lick her fingers which were soaked with her own pussy juice. The two girls kissed each other passionately for a full minute before glaring into each other's eyes.

"This is so amazing." said a smiling Max. "I don't want it to end".

"We don't have to end it" said Emma whilst slowing rubbing her finger around Max's breast. "I want us to do that again...but this time in stereo."

The moment Emma said that the two resumed kissing before Emma turned the other way so that Max can face her pussy. The two then simultaneously licked on each other's wet pussies in the 69 position. Both moaned exotically as their tongues and lips worked around their pussies.

And this point, neither no longer cared if Chloe woke up and caught them. They were both in the zone and incredibly horny. They both moaned louder and louder as they licked on each other's pussies and then both slipped a finger inside for good measure. 

"Wait Emma", Max said as she moved Emma away from her, "This is getting a little repetitive....let's spice thing up a bit." Max then went to the drawer and picked out two identical dildos, a blue one and a pink one she passed to Emma who bit her bottom lip in excitement and anticipation.

Max then went back to lying on the couch and Emma went back on top of her. They continued to lick and eat each other's wet pussies until Max picked up her dildo. "You ready Emma?" She asked. "I'm more than ready" Emma replied as Max then slowly pushed her dildo inside Emma's pussy. Emma gasped and moaned as Max pushed hers in and she quickly followed suit by sticking her pink dildo inside Max's pussy who let out a prolonged moan.

Both girls continued to slowly push their dildos up and down their partner's pussies while also licking and kissing them. They both moaned passionately in pure enjoyment. Emma's pussy juice was showing on Max's blue dildo which turned her on even more.

"Do it harder Max", Emma instructed Max who then began to push her dildo harder and faster inside Emma's pussy. Emma then done the same to Max who moaned and breathed harder and louder. Emma smiled knowing they were close to achieving another orgasm. As she moaned excitedly she waited for Max to declare this like she does and right on cue she delivered.

"Oh God...I'm so close Emma!" she said in a heavy breath. "I was waiting for that" Emma replied with a smile as she continued to pound on Max's soaking wet pussy with her dildo. Max also continued to push her dildo deeper and faster in Emma's pussy as her creamy juice continued to show on Max's dildo. "I'm getting close too" Emma said to Max.

"I'm real close Emma" Max continued, "Please make me cum....I'm gonna cum!" Emma pushed her dildo much faster inside Max's pussy as she gasped heavily. "I'm gonna cum too Max" Emma screamed before Max let out a huge moan. "Oh God I'm cumming!" Max squealed before gasping hard into a third orgasm. Emma quickly followed Max, groaning louder and louder as she got close to climax. "Oh yeah, God....yeah....I'm gonna cum!" groaned Emma as she burst into an pulsating hard orgasm just seconds after Max.

Both girls rubbed on theIr soaking pussies a bit more before Emma went back to face Max and cuddle her before kissing her passionately. They then sucked on each other's dildos which were covered in their juices. Max at this point began to gently stroke her own pussy.

"This is so amazing" said Emma as she gently stroked on Max's hair. "I love this" said Max, "And I don't want it to end yet". The two kissed some more before Max pulled Emma head away to look into her eyes.

"Remember that thing you done with Kate...that Chloe said I love so much?" She asked Emma. "Yes" Emma whispered back, "I do". "Can you please do it to me?" Max begged with seduction. Emma didn't answer back, instead she kissed Max for a few more seconds and rubbed her finger along her bald pussy before leaning back to push her pussy against Max's. The two horny girls began to scissor each other.

Both girls rubbed their pussies together and both moaned loudly as they grinded their pussies up and down against each other. Emma then gently rubbed on Max's pussy who became incredibly turned on by this point. "We're so wet" Emma said to Max who didn't respond and instead continued to moan and groan as their pussies rubbed together.

Max then sat her head up. looked at Emma "I'm getting so horny Emma, and I'm getting close...remember what Chloe done to me last time?" she asked as Emma responded with a nod. "Can you do that to me? Please? I love it when Chloe does that to me, it's so sexy."

Emma obeyed Max's request. She sat up on top of Max's pussy and began to thrust it when her own pussy, just as Chloe did to her during their last session. Both girls at this point were getting tired as fatigue began to set in, but they weren't prepared to stop. Emma continued to grind on Max's pussy as they both groaned excessively and passionate. Emma gripped onto Max's breast as Max moaned louder and louder.

"I'm loving this so much Emma". Max said in a heavy voice. "Me too Max" Emma replied whilst gasping hard. Emma began pushing her wet pussy harder and faster on Max's pussy who was breathing and moaning heavier.

"I'm gonna cum again" said Max. As she said that Emma pushed her pussy even harder and Max's groans got louder and louder. "Keep going Emma....please!" Max begged. Emma thrusted her pussy much faster against Max's. Max screamed uncontrollably as she neared another orgasm. 

"Oh my God Emma!" Max gasped heavily as Emma didn't stop, going even more faster while moaning loudly. With Emma pounding her so fast and hard, Max's pussy had enough. "Emma I'm cumming!" Max announced before groaning and quivering as she climaxed for a fourth and final time.

Emma continued to grind on Max's pussy really fast as Max orgasmed. "I'm getting so close Max" Emma screamed as Max started to rub on Emma's pussy and pubic hair with her fingers and thumb to assist her. Emma was reaching the point of no return, her thrusts against Max's pussy were instinctive and automatic and continued to be fast and hard. That and combined with Max's fingers stroking her drenching wet pussy, Emma was on overdrive.

"Oh fuck Max....here it comes...I'm cumming!" Emma shouted to Max. She then let out a few more loud groans, "Fuck Max I'm ready" she continued whilst pushing her pussy even faster against Max's pussy and fingers. "Keep doing that!" she pleaded to Max as she continued to rub on Emma's wet pussy. "Oh God I'm gonna cum so hard!" Emma screamed as she thrusted Max's pussy like no tomorrow. She continued to ride Max's pussy hard as her will to climax proved to be more laborious than she thought, but she wasn't prepared to stop.

"Max keep doing that baby, I'm gonna cum!" She continued to plead Max as she began to grind on Max's fingers more than her pussy. Her groans got more and more stronger and her screams became more intense. Then Emma's resilience finally cracked. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming" she said louder and louder and in a higher pitch each time. "Oh fuck!" shouted Emma before letting out a massively loud scream as well a tiny bit of pussy juice on Max's fingers as she climaxed into a fourth and final orgasm, and her most intense one yet.

As she finished her incredible orgasm Emma fell into Max's arms and the two breathed heavily in exhaustion. They kissed each other passionately and rubbed their hands around their arms and their naked sweaty bodies. Both girls were still turned on immensely but they read each other's minds that they had had enough sex for one day as they were getting really tired and their pussies were beginning to hurt.

"I love you Emma" Max said impulsively. "I shouldn't be saying this" Emma replied, "But I love you too Max". As she said that the two kissed some more before cuddling on the couch. Emma placed her head on Max's breast and the two fell asleep. This left them exposed to Emma's biggest fear, getting caught by Chloe.

And indeed, Chloe soon woke from her nap and made her way downstairs to meet up with Emma and Max. As she reached the living room she discovered them lying on the couch sleeping together and completely naked. Emma's worst fear was realised. But Max did say that Chloe wouldn't care, and she was right. 

Chloe giggled at the sight of seeing Emma and Max together. She then went back upstairs to grab her phone, brought it down again and took a photo of the two with it. "Somebody was having a good time" she said with a croaky voice. She then woke them up. "Wakey wakey lovebirds" said Chloe. Emma woke up and immediately panicked.

"Shit!" Emma shouted as she jumped up from the couch. "Chloe, I'm sorry! Listen, it was Max, she wanted it."

"Ssssh" Chloe interrupted, "It's fine Emma, I'm happy you gave Max such a good time tonight." she told her before turning her head away to cough.

"Told you she wouldn't give a shit". Max said while hugging Emma.

"Hey Max needed to get off and I couldn't provide it for her being so fucking sick" Chloe said with her voice increasingly croaking, "I'm just glad you were here to help satisfy her." Emma smiled knowing Chloe was fine with it. "And it was amazing" Emma told Chloe while glancing at Max to kiss her.

Max and Emma got dressed and joined Chloe in the living room to chat and have fun. They shared a pizza between the three of them and Max and Emma even broke into a song together, making up and improvising lyrics to one another, no matter how little sense they made or off-tune they were. They were doing a good job cheering up Chloe, who was still suffering the effects of her flu and was quite depressed because of it. Eventually, Emma decided it was time to leave to get to her flight home.

"It was a blast guys" Emma said, "I had such a great time".

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Emma", a weak and pale Chloe responded, "Sorry I kinda spoiled it for you with my illness, but I'm glad Max made it up to you."

"Yeah" Emma said nervously, "I don't know what came over us".

"Don't worry Emma" Chloe interrupted, "I'm glad it happened. I'm just sorry I couldn't spend more time with you both. I'll make things up to you next time...if there's a next time."

"There will be a next time Chloe" Emma said before hugging Chloe and giving her a little kiss. "I hope you get better soon".

"Me too" Chloe replied, "because this is such a fucking bitch".

Chloe and Emma said their goodbyes as Chloe went back upstairs. Max and Emma stood by the front door hugging and stroking each other's arms, kissing and holding hands.

"I love you Emma" said Max, "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too" Emma replied, "But you have Chloe. You take care of her".

"I will" said Max, "you take care too...I'll be thinking of you."

"Me too" Emma replied before the two passionately kissed once more. They slowly let go of each other's hand and then said their goodbyes as Max began to cry at that point.

"Don't cry because it's over" said Emma while wiping Max's tears away, "smile because it happened...or masturbate if you like" which caused both to break out in laughter. They had one final passionate kiss before Emma left the house. She turned around to wave to Max who responded by blowing a kiss to Emma. Emma then walked away from the house and didn't turn back.

She immediately went to the airport to board her flight home. Because she had practically stayed up all night Max and Chloe she was incredibly exhausted. It wasn't long after taking her seat that Emma fell asleep and slept through much of her flight.

After arriving home, Emma was going through a number of emotions. She felt sorry for Chloe that her sickness got in the way but at the same time felt happy that she had a good time regardless. She also felt lonely as she was missing Max but also feeling guilty that her and Max had sex while Chloe was sick and then felt remorseful that she was feeling like a hindrance between Max and Chloe's relationship and she feared Max was getting more feelings for her than with Chloe.

With that thought, Emma threw her glass at the wall in frustration and ran upstairs to cry in her bedroom. As she laid in bed weeping she said to herself, "There will never be a next time Chloe. I am never going back to Arcadia Bay." She regretted her decision but she knew it was the right decision for Max and Chloe.

After texting Chloe on the night she arrived home to tell her she landed safely, Emma held off contacting Max and Chloe for a few weeks as she feared a backlash from her fling with Max. This was until Chloe texted Emma.

"Hey babe! How's tricks w ya? We haven't heard from ya in a while, Max is missing ya like CRAAAZY!!" Chloe's text read. Emma smiled thinking that there were no issues and that Chloe was clearly over her flu. She replied with a little lie saying that she was busy and that she got a little bit of Chloe's sickness before admitting that she feared something would be up with them because of what happened with her and Max.

"Not at all Emma! It turns me on knowing you and Max fucked and had such a good time together. We should have you back for a threesome some day, I've been dying to get a taste of you again!" Emma responded truthfully that she wasn't free much due to attending a festival and then going on tour, but when she becomes free she will negotiate a date, which Chloe agreed.

Emma put down her phone and stared across the room before saying to herself, "Well...I guess I'll be going back to Arcadia Bay after all then." Emma then sat down on her office chair and began editing a video. She did so with Chloe and especially Max deep in her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language but I have learned for 7 years and am just about fluent although spelling may be a little issue.


End file.
